Alone
by blondebouncingferret
Summary: Remus was walking around at dawn when he met Sirius in the Hogwarts grounds. A short and sweet fic of Sirius and Remus.


**Title:** Alone  
**Author:** Blondebouncingferret aka Dawn  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Note: **This is a short fic I wrote a while ago. I have poured my feelings for my boyfriend into this story as what we feel for each other reminds me of Remus and his Sirius.

**Alone**

Pulling his cloak closer to his frail body, he crossed the area of the courtyard where the only sounds were of his breathing and the sounds his shoes made against the dewed grass. Licking his lips, he stopped and listened. Was someone following him? It was dawn, no one would be up yet, and that was one of the reasons why he decided to take this morning walk, to be alone. Though, he was always alone; even when he was surrounded by groups of other students and friends he still felt alone. Felt _different._ He _was_ different but only a few select people knew that and he wanted to keep it that way.

If anyone knew, he really would be _alone_.

"Moony?"

Sighing, he spoke without turning to face the visitor. "What are you doing here, Padfoot?" He spoke softly, without exasperation, without disappointment.

"I think the question is, what are you doing out here?" Sirius asked, placing a hand gingerly on Remus' shoulder. "You're freezing, come back inside."

"I don't mind the cold," Remus replied.

Doubtfully, Sirius slipped out of his warm winter cloak and placed it over Remus' shoulders. Remus pulled the cloak closer to him, breathing in Sirius' intoxicating scent.

"Thank you," Remus said, moving his amber eyes over to Sirius' own blue ones. "But aren't you cold now?"

Sirius shook his head. "I'll be all right. Dogs have thick coats, don't they?" he asked, nodding.

"Yes they do," Remus agreed, "But you're not in dog form now, are you?" He smiled slightly, watching pink tinges form on Sirius' pale cheeks.

"Well yes," Sirius said, his hands finding warmth in his trouser pockets. "You didn't answer my first question, why are you out here so early?"

Remus considered him for a few moments before replying. "I fancied a walk, needed to clear my head."

Sirius watched Remus' expression, as though trying to read his body language. "It's more than that, I can tell. I know you, Remus," Sirius said softly.

Remus looked back at Sirius, opening his mouth but changing his mind, closing it again. "It's the full moon soon," Remus said finally. "You know how I get."

"Yes and I also know that since the Marauders have been with you on your transformations you have been getting better," Sirius said, smiling. "You may not remember those nights, but I do."

Sirius spoke with an air of adoration, if he told himself the truth, he loved the full moons. He was able to roam freely with Remus through the Forbidden Forest. Sometimes Prongs and Wormtail would take a different route, plotting out areas for the Marauders map, James saw it best that the canines went together, and Peter, who could ride on his back easier than Sirius', would go with him.

"I wouldn't want to remember them," Remus said, sadly. "Who would want to remember times when they are monsters?" he added hypothetically.

"You aren't a monster," Sirius said sternly, forcing Remus to face him directly. He held onto Remus' upper-arms and continued. "And even if you believe you're a monster, remember, we all are. Just look at last Thursday's Charms lesson, would you not call what me and James did to Snivellus monstrous?"

Remus chuckled a bit. "I'd call it funny but – no, Sirius that isn't the same," he said, breaking free of Sirius' grip. "A monster is a horrible thing, a werewolf, vampire, or a giant. Things that _hurt,_ that _kill_."

"I'm surprised at you, Remus," Sirius said quietly. "Stereotyping."

Remus lowered his eyebrows, "So what? Some stereotypes are right! What did we learn in Defence against the Dark Arts yesterday?"

"About Werewolves…" Sirius said, watching Remus with concern and curiosity.

"Yes and how they are horrible, ugly, killing machine that are best left _alone_," Remus recited.

"Remus," Sirius said, placing his hand back onto Remus' upper-arm, but this time gently. "You are none of those things. You are a wonderful person with many friends, you wouldn't hurt a fly and you're… you're…"

"I'm what?" Remus asked, feeling himself well-up from what Sirius was saying.

"Beautiful," Sirius confessed, his voice barely audible, though he knew Remus heard him from his facial expression.

"I… I'm not really," Remus said, averting his gaze. "Would a beautiful person have lots of ugly scars all over them?"

Sirius noticed a scar above Remus' collarbone; it was almost healed from the previous month's moon. Kissing the tips of his index and middle fingers, Sirius pressed them over the scar. "Yes," Sirius answered.

Remus' heart was beating so fast he feared it might explode. Was Sirius saying what he thought he was?

"I – I… ah…" Remus didn't know what to say, and even if he did he couldn't. His voice had momentarily left him, leaving him babbling to Sirius; breathtaking, incredible Sirius.

Sirius took a deep breath and stepped in closer to Remus. "You are my everything," he said. He searched Remus' amber eyes for a sign; he saw them glaze over slightly with salty tears, the pupil becoming bigger.

It was as though Remus knew what was coming as his eyes flickered shut in union with Sirius' as Sirius lean down toward Remus' face, his hand stroking Remus' cheek, the thumb brushing below the eye. Sirius pressed his lips against Remus', feeling warmth enter his body and butterflies trying to escape his stomach. Sirius licked Remus' bottom lip, Remus parting his lips so Sirius could slip his tongue in.

Moaning mellifluously, Remus looped his arms around Sirius' shoulder, pulling him closer. He didn't want the kiss to end. Sadly for both, they needed air eventually so the kiss lingeringly broke. Remus snuggled into Sirius' chest, Sirius' arms around his frail body, protecting him.

"You'll never be alone," Sirius whispered. "Never."

**The End**


End file.
